


Treehouse

by sleepyviv



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood, Coming of Age, Dream Smp, Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyviv/pseuds/sleepyviv
Summary: Sapnap engulfed Karl in a fierce hug, never wanting to let the other go. He threaded his hands through the shorter’s fluffy brown curls and looped his arms around his waist. Karl breathed a sigh of relief into his shoulder in return. They were home, finally home. He knew that one day, the treehouse would be gone, one day the ground that lay beneath their feet would possess a new purpose. A new family, a new home, and a new story to tell. But now was their time, now is their story. And they’re not letting it go.Sapnap traced the faint outline of their initials that they had carved into the aging wood all those years ago “Hey, can you promise me one thing?” he asked.Karl’s response was muffled by Sapnap’s shoulder “Yes. Anything for you. Everything for you.”Sapnap pulled back and met the other boy’s starry eyes “Promise me, one day we’re gonna leave this shithole,” he paused “because you and I, we’re not just their background noise. Angel, you and I, someday we’ll be slowdancing among the fucking stars.”The shorter teen giggled and asked childishly “Pinkie promise?”“Yeah, pinkie promise.”-Songfic based on Treehouse by Alex G and Emily Yacina
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 60
Kudos: 366





	1. Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, disclaimer!  
> I am not shipping the real life content creators. This is a fanfiction concerning their online personas in the dream SMP roleplay. If either of the parties involved state that they are uncomfortable with fanfiction, this will be taken down.

**Saturday April 12, 2008**

The sun shone brightly through the windows of Sapnap’s treehouse, wind rustling the bright green leaves of the trees. A sweet melody could be heard from a songbird somewhere in the distance, leaving 6 year old Sapnap to absently wonder what it's like to be a bird. To fly. It was hard not to feel the slightest bit of envy watching the birds swoop and glide throughout the everlasting sky. He’d always wanted to be like them. To touch the horizon, to skim the clouds, to catch the stars within his hands. 

Sapnap crossed his arms and pouted with an exaggerated huff, _he supposed he could settle for his treehouse._ It was high up within the foliage of his backyard, and a safespace only for him. His home amongst the branches, his hideaway beneath the leaves. He spent a lot of time up here, playing with his toys and loudly narrating his own stories. He knew that his parents were worried, they thought he didn’t spend enough time with the other little boys. “Head in the clouds” they’d say, but that’s where he’d always wanted to be. He wanted to drift among the stardust and surf on comets. He was okay with being lost in his own world of make belief, because there he was free.

Sapnap was startled out of his daydreams by the sound of someone climbing the rickety wooden ladder up into his fortress. He scrambled to get up and see who was approaching, _this is a no parent zone_ he thought to himself angrily. He shoved his toys back into their box haphazardly and launched himself out of his well worn bean bag chair.

“Hey! Can’t you read? The sign on the door says Do. Not. Enter!” he fumed, clenching his hands until his knuckles were white. Weekends were his alone time, in _his treehouse._ No parents, no fighting, and no yelling. Weekends were meant to be peaceful, they were his lifeline.

He stomped out of the doorway only to see a mop of fluffy brown hair pop up from the ladder. Oh. _Oh._ It was Karl Jacobs. Karl was the boy who lived in the home across the street. The one who always had colorful bandaids on his knees, the one who danced in the rain, the one who spent hours tending to his garden just to see the butterflies and bumblebees busy themselves with the dewy flowers in the early hours of the morning.

The boy in question cocked his head to the side in confusion, an expression of apprehension adorned his face. Flowers were matted into his curly hair, and Sapnap noted that his rosy cheeks were covered in a scattered constellation of freckles. Karl was wearing a frog t-shirt underneath blue denim overalls with patches of different colored fabric lazily sewed over holes, presumably created during the younger boy’s adventures. Sapnap supposed Karl was a bit of a misfit too. He had seen him at school, preferring to make daisy chains and chase after moths rather than speak with the other kids in their grade.

Karl interrupted their impromptu staring contest with a giggle “Hiya Nick! Your Mommy told me I could find you up here! I found something real cool last night, but I don't have any friends to show it to.” he drifted off, his expression turned into a disappointed pout, however he finished his pitch to Sapnap with a gap toothed smile on his face that could probably outshine the sun “Sooo… I figured I could show it to you!”

Sapnap pretended to ponder his request, he was nothing if not a curious kid and he yearned to see what had the other young boy so excited. Not to mention it could get a bit lonely up here all by himself. He was intrigued to say the least, something about Karl was different from the rest.

“Oh. Hey, I- I’m sorry, I can leave if you wan’ me to.” the young boy trailed off, his expression heartbreakingly disappointed. 

“No! You- You can stay, okay? Come inside before someone sees, sheesh! And nobody calls me Nick, call me Sapnap.” he rushed out, desperate to wipe that expression off of the other boy’s face. Sapnap almost breathed a sigh of relief when Karl’s smile returned tenfold as he clambered up the remainder of rungs on the ladder and into the treehouse. His smile was like the pleasant warmth of sunshine on a cool day and oh, Sapnap was weak.

“Woahh, it's so cool up here! My parents said I couldn’t have a treehouse because the trees in our backyard are too small. It must be so nice to have this all to yourself!” Karl’s eyes lit up in wonder as he drifted around the small room, checking out everything it had to offer. Sapnap thought that the other’s eyes were sorta like kaleidoscopes, he noticed different flecks of color within the deep honey brown each time he looked. It was marvelous and captivating and scary all at the same time. An enigma.

Sapnap cleared his throat “So, whaddya have to show me anyways?”

“Oh! Right! Do you have anything to cover the windows with, y’know to make it all dark?”

“Mhm, I have some sheets that I used to make a fort the other day. We can cover the windows.”

The two fastened the sheets above the few windows the tiny room possessed, successfully sealing themselves from the outside world, shielding themselves from harm. Once it was fully dark inside of the room, Karl motioned for Sapnap to sit cross legged across from him. He then began to rummage through his worn out messenger bag, the one he kept on him at all times. Karl’s face lit up when he found what he was looking for, tiny fingers securing themselves around a mason jar within his bag.

“Okay, now close your eyes” Sapnap did as he was told and closed his eyes. “Alright, now open ‘em! Tada!” Karl shouted, his eyes shining with enthusiasm and excitement, ready to show his new friend what had brought him so much joy the previous night.

When Sapnap opened his eyes he couldn’t help but drink in the sight before him. Karl held out a mason jar filled with fireflies, barely containing his ear splitting smile as if it was one of the seven wonders of the world.

“Wow, I’ve never seen a lightning bug up close! How did you catch so many? Its- Its like a jar of fallen stars.” Sapnap knew it was something so simple, it's not like the bugs were rare or anything but Karl’s smile was contagious and he would do anything to keep the buzzing glow of excitement on the other boy’s face. 

Karl began his tangent, clearly a big fan of insects and small critters “I know right! They’re so pretty! I found them in my garden last night when I came out to see the full moon! My parents told me I should release them today but I at least wanted to show them to someone. Nobody else seemed interested.” he finished with a frustrated huff. 

“Well I think they’re really cool.” Sapnap replied with a small grin.

Karl reached out to play with a strand of Sapnap’s raven hair, clearly lacking an understanding of personal space but _Sapnap didn’t mind_ “Y’know, I don’t actually have many friends, but I can tell we’re gonna be something for the history books. Best friends, I can see it already! You’re funny, and really nice!” he laughed out.

“Yeah, totally best friends.” Sapnap paused to gather his thoughts, collecting them one by one from his scattered brain. _Maybe it was pretty lonely, isolated up here. I don’t think I ever wanna let him leave._ The ravenette shook his thoughts away and continued “Hey, you think we should do something to remember this day? Like, I dunno, make a handshake… or maybe a pact?” Sapnap questioned inquisitively, 

“Oh! I have an idea! We could carve our initials into the treehouse! Unless that's a bit much.” the brunette trailed off, unsure of his own idea.

“No, it's perfect. Then we’ll never forget today. The start of our friendship!” _the start of us._

The two young boys finished their day by working tirelessly to carve the message K+S 2008 into one of the oak floorboards of the treehouse. Their conversation carried for hours, discussing their interests and experiences as if they had just reunited after years upon years of missing each other. And maybe they had. _How can you miss someone you’ve never met?_

As the warm sunny day shifted into a peaceful evening, Karl released the fireflies into the night air with misty eyes. He’s gonna miss them, he thinks. The two stare out into Sapnap’s backyard, worn out from a day of socialization and content to simply listen to the chirping of crickets and bask in each other's presence. Karl leans up against Sapnap’s shoulder, half asleep and yawning.

They decide to call it a day. Karl descends the ladder, promising to return the next day. Sapnap plops down onto his bean bag to think and this time finds himself envying the fireflies instead of the birds. Not only because they can fly, but because of the shine they create in his newfound friend’s eyes.

**Tuesday July 14, 2015**

Summer was everything to Karl and Sapnap. Although over the years the two had branched out and made more friends throughout elementary school and middle school, they still appreciate their time alone together. Don’t get him wrong, Sapnap adored Dream, George, and the rest of the gang, but him and Karl had something special. They had been friends for 7 years and counting, the boys each subsequently turning 13, with Sapnap heavily bragging over the few inches in height he possessed over the young brunette.

The summers that they spent together were unique to only them, each one seemingly topping the last in adventure and shared laughter. They spent their days sloshing around the creek in search of frogs and minoes, exploring the dense forests, or simply enjoying each other's company in Sapnap’s treehouse. 

This is how Sapnap found himself on a warm summer evening preparing his treehouse for one of their sleepovers. He had asked his parents in advance to buy their favorite snacks, and borrowed the family laptop so that they could watch movies or YouTube videos. The boy was currently struggling to haul a myriad of blankets and pillows up the ladder and into the treehouse so that they could construct a blanket fort to sleep in. He secretly just wanted some of his blankets to retain the vanilla and cinnamon scent that somehow seemed to follow Karl wherever he went, but nobody else needed to know that.

Sapnap watched the sunset beyond the branches and leaves, watching as the clouds shifted from fluffy and white to an intense array of deep oranges and brilliant pinks. It was like living inside of a painting, it was beautiful. He dropped his head lightly to rest in his arms, propping himself up on the windowsill. Sapnap was bursting with renewed energy, his excitement had been mounting throughout the day as he waited for 7:00, the time that Karl promised he would arrive. 

He grinned in anticipation as he heard the clumsy boy cursing under his breath softly, struggling to make his way to the base of the trees. Sapnap stuck his head out the window to see Karl struggling to carry his own heap of blankets, and a large bag presumably containing a change of clothes and some snacks from his own home. Karl was already in his pajamas, he was wearing bright purple pajama pants with golden cartoonish stars and huge llama slippers that Sapnap found so incredibly endearing. 

Sapnap descended the ladder with haste in order to help his best friend with the pillows and blankets that he had brought to contribute to their growing pile. They both agreed that blanket and pillow forts are simply superior, no matter what anyone says. Some of the other older kids say that it's immature, but why the honk would that matter? It's fun and harmless.

“Sap, hey! Sorry I’m a few minutes late, another lecture from the parents. But I’m ready for an all nighter. I can do it this time, I know it!” he grinned, causing Sapnap to inwardly groan. Karl wasn’t a night owl that's for sure, the other had fallen asleep at 10:45 on their last “all nighter.” The two had attempted to watch the entire Harry Potter series in one night, Karl was asleep with his head on Sapnap’s lap 2 movies in.

Sapnap scoffed “Sure Karl, sure. Let's just get these blankets up the ladder, then we can talk about how you’re totally gonna fall asleep before 12:00 again.”

Karl giggled and his face flushed a rosy red “Hey! I told you, I’m gonna do it this time! I know I can!” he shouted with renewed determination.

Sapnap continued to poke fun at his shorter friend as they maneuvered their way up and into the treehouse. Their banter filled the evening air, creating a light atmosphere. Sapnap wished he could stay here forever, stay with him forever. That wasn’t something they needed to dwell on though, they had all the time in the world. _Right?_

The “Do Not Enter” sign on the doorway had long since been torn down, Karl breaking down Sapnap’s carefully constructed walls brick by brick. They were learning together, growing together, falling apart and building back up together. _Everything together, he’s everything._

Their playful bickering somehow escalated into a rough pillow fight, to the death they’d said. Sapnap won, using his height and build to an advantage over Karl. Although, the fact that the brunette had broken down in side splitting laughter part way through had helped him out a tiny bit. They both found themselves in a fit of dissolving giggles, laying on the floor of the treehouse, tangled in the fluffy pile of blankets that they’d accumulated together.

The silence wasn’t awkward like one might think, it was comfortable, it was home. Sapnap absentmindedly reached his arm in the air, staring at his hand as he stretched his fingers. Willing to just enjoy the light puffs of breath on his shoulder and the smell of vanilla candles.

Their peaceful silence was interrupted abruptly by Karl speaking softly “Hey, when did you add those glow in the dark stars on the ceiling? They’re pretty.”

 _Oh. Crap._ Sapnap coughed into his arm in an attempt to hide his growing blush “Well, you said you always wanted to see the real night sky, y’know without all the light pollution? I thought- I thought that this could work for now. Until we can get outta here, then I’ll take you to see the real constellations.” he decided that looking anywhere but Karl right now was his best option to minimize his embarrassment. Had he gone too far?

Karl all but squealed “It's amazing Sap, not even my parents have done something so thoughtful for me! You’re genuinely the best friend anyone could ask for. I’m so, so lucky. You’re wrong about one thing though,” Sapnap’s heart dropped in momentary anxiety ”we’re not just gonna see the constellations, we’re gonna rewrite them. We’re gonna join them.”

Sapnap turned his head only to see Karl already staring right back at him, their eyes locked and fireflies erupted in his stomach. Sapnap cleared his throat awkwardly “Let's get building that fort, I had some ideas for the structure with pillows, did you bring clothes pins like I asked?”

“Yes sir!” Karl saluted jokingly “I brought everything we need! This one is gonna be the best yet, admittedly we’re a bit tight for space in here but quality over quantity! Something like that…”

And so the two constructed their pillow fort, standing to gaze upon it like proud parents. Sapnap jokingly wiped a tear from his eye, causing Karl to giggle and shove him lightly. They shut the creaky door to the treehouse and crawled into the fort, setting up makeshift beds and opening Netflix on Sapnap’s family laptop.

After a heated debate on what movie they should watch first, the two settled down and picked out a compromise of The Matrix. Sapnap, having already seen the movie, found his entertainment watching Karl’s expressions throughout the film. He delighted in the gleam of curiosity and intrigue in his friend’s eyes. _Right, friend._

Once the credits rolled Karl burst into conversation enthusiastically “Woahh that was crazy! Like dude, the scene when he woke up in that goo, and then he was bald! Honk, what if we’re both actually bald right now?! I don’t wanna be bald like Quackity…” The two boys burst out into raucous laughter, another inside joke from their newfound friend group.

Sapnap responded, happy that his friend liked his choice of movie “I know right! I was so shocked the first time I saw it. Well, the next movie is your choice, I have high expectations Jacobs.”

“Okay, okay, but first…” Karl clicked on his flashlight and held it beneath his face, causing ominous shadows to flicker across his features. “I wanna make shadow puppets on the fort walls! You make the best ones Sappy.” he giggles.

Sapnap groans, of course. Karl asks for this every time, Sapnap learned some shadow puppets at summer camp a few years prior. The ravenette was unsure if the other boy was just too lazy to learn how to do them himself or if he just enjoyed watching Sapnap do it.

The excitable brunette shone his flashlight on one of the blanket walls and motioned to Sapnap. “Pwease Sappynappy?” he made exaggerated puppy dog eyes, trying not to burst out into laughter.

Sapnap secretly needed no convincing from Karl, just his dazzling expressions were enough of an incentive to convince the boy. And so Sapnap put on a show, a zoo of creatures dancing upon the sheets. Both boys giggled maniacally when they started to voice the animals, giving them silly accents.

“‘Ello mate! My name is GeorgeNotFound and I’m Bri’ish, it's chewsday innit?” Sapnap managed to spill out between his uncontrollable laughter.

When their laughter finally died down, Karl selected his pick of movie, High School Musical. Sapnap was mortified and intrigued, soon finding that the songs were strangely catchy and starting to sing along with Karl. Yes, they were off key. And yeah, Sapnap didn’t even know half the words, but it was still fun. Of course it was.

By the end of the film, the one that Karl himself picked, the brunette was already drifting to sleep. He had tucked his head under the blankets and rested lightly against Sapnap. He tried to move gently in order to not disturb his sleeping friend, checking his watch he noted that it was 11:54. _So close Karl, better luck next time,_ he covered his mouth with his hoodie sleeve to muffle his laughter.

Next time. _Yeah,_ next time. I’m happy as long as there’ll always be a next time with you.

**Friday September 17, 2019**

Sapnap woke up with a start, yawning and attempting weakly to rub the sleep from his tired eyes. He glanced at his phone, wincing at the brightness that was somehow still too bright even on the lowest setting. The teen soon discovered the reason he had been woken up, a text from his best friend Karl. _Wait, why the hell would Karl be awake at this time?_ Karl had been known to fall asleep early, always bright eyed and bushy tailed in the morning.

Did something happen? _Shit,_ if anything bad happened to Karl he was going to launch whoever hurt him into the sun. Sapnap failed his password a few times but managed to unlock his phone before he got locked out. Squinting to read the text message in his still drowsy state, Sapnap was able to read “hey, could u meet me at the treehouse? please? im sorry”

It took him a minute for his sleep-addled brain to comprehend the words he was reading, but once everything clicked he sprung into action. Sapnap wouldn’t say that he had a protective nature but he was worried that something happened to his friend, in his defence those were very concerning texts to receive out of the blue.

He pulled on socks, shoes, and a light jacket. Not caring enough to change out of his messy sleep clothes, after all they had known each other for 11 years now. Sapnap knew there was no pressure to dress to impress around Karl, the two were comfortable with pretty much anything at this point.

As Sapnap pulled open the sliding glass door into his backyard, he could feel the freshly fallen leaves crunching lightly beneath his sneakers. The usually bright yard was blanketed in a dark hue, gray clouds encircling the shining glow that the moonlight provided. He shivered and pulled the jacket tighter around his arms, he wondered why on Earth Karl would want to be out here at this time of night in Autumn. Karl was always warm, his overall pleasant demeanor could bring comfort to any situation.

Sapnap reached the familiar base of trees, an action that he had performed so many times over the past decade. His treehouse, his comfort, his Karl. Everything felt surreal during the nighttime. He began to mount the rickety ladder, heart dropping in concern as he heard soft sniffles coming from inside of the treehouse. _Karl._

When he finally reached the top he peered into the treehouse, the sight made his heart ache. The small brunette was curled into a ball with his knees tucked up against his chest. His gaze was centered on the small plastic stars that he had glued up there years ago and Sapnap could tell that he was trying not to break out into a sob.

Sapnap immediately went to comfort his companion “Hey, Karl, angel, what's wrong? Are you alright? You know I’m here for you. Anytime, any place” he cooed.

Karl’s eyes snapped upward, broken out of his trance by the appearance of his favorite boy. He sniffled and wiped at his teary eyes with his sweater paws. “Sap! You actually came. ‘M so sorry for making you come out here. You don’t deserve that.”

“No. I’m not having that. You’d do anything for me and I’d do anything for you. That's just how it is, okay? K+S remember? You remember that? Me and you versus the world.” he finished with a small smile, trying to make the other teen feel better.

The comfortable silence ended when Sapnap finally worked up the courage to ask “What happened?”

Karl breathed out a shaky sigh “You know how they are. My parents. I’m just sick of it, couldn’t stand to be inside of that house any longer. Jus’ wanted to come home. The treehouse, you, its home. I’m home.”

Sapnap engulfed Karl in a fierce hug, never wanting to let the other go. He threaded his hands through the shorter’s fluffy brown curls and looped his arms around his waist. Karl breathed a sigh of relief into his shoulder in return. They were home, finally home. He knew that one day, the treehouse would be gone, one day the ground that lay beneath their feet would possess a new purpose. A new family, a new home, and a new story to tell. But now was their time, now is their story. And they’re not letting it go.

Sapnap traced the faint outline of their initials that they had carved into the aging wood all those years ago “Hey, can you promise me one thing?” he asked.

Karl’s response was muffled by Sapnap’s shoulder “Yes. Anything for you. Everything for you.”

Sapnap pulled back and met the other boy’s starry eyes “Promise me, one day we’re gonna leave this shithole,” he paused “because you and I, we’re not just their background noise. Angel, you and I, someday we’ll be slowdancing among the fucking stars.”

The shorter teen giggled and asked childishly “Pinkie promise?”

“Yeah, pinkie promise.” Sapnap affirmed by looping their pinky fingers together and shaking on a deal set in stone.

Neither of the two were quite sure of how it had happened but when their lips finally connected everything fell into place. Sapnap’s mind was a supernova of colors and emotions, just threatening to burst at the seams. Blissfully numb to the rest of the world as he sank further into the soft kiss of his companions lips. He was complete.


	2. You Stayed

**Sunday June 20, 2027**

The engine of Sapnap’s beat up truck rumbled softly as the two sped down the highway, stars whizzing past above their heads. Karl’s eyes followed the moon in the jet black sky as he rested his head on the back of his leather seat, content to lounge in the mellow feeling of Sapnap’s warm hand on his thigh. He hummed lightly to the nostalgic tune of the silly 2000’s songs that they always belted out together as kids. _God, it seems so long ago now._

Over the passing years many things had changed for the pair. He supposed that was just the way of the world. After all, nothing is really ever constant. Trees are planted, they grow, they lose their leaves only to grow them back again. And eventually, it all comes to a peaceful end. Karl huffed, shaking his head to release all of his negative thoughts. He never, _ever_ wanted things to end with Sapnap.

Sapnap was his constant. His anchor to reality, like a strong oak tree always standing tall to guide him home. Being with Sapnap had always been his home, and no matter how many times the leaves fell, no matter how many times they would grow them back, _he always would be._

The two had been feeling especially sentimental this weekend, gearing up for the long drive back to their hometown. Sapnap and Karl had stayed true to their promise, ditching their small town paradise just as soon as they turned 18 years old. The big city had promised them endless opportunities, the freedom to do whatever they wanted. And over the years, they did. They had matured together, their lives intertwining and twirling together like a symphony. One that only they could hear.

Everything had seemingly fallen neatly into place, the two owning a cozy studio apartment and working towards their respective degrees. Coming home to warm, home-cooked meals, cartoons, and lazy cuddles on the couch was pure bliss for the pair. Karl wanted nothing more than to grow old with the one that he loved, as sappy as it was. He couldn’t imagine anything more lovely than baking bread and picking flowers outside a lovely cottage until the day that he died. He supposed it was premature but he knew, _just knew_ that him and Sapnap would live full lives. _He would regret nothing with this boy. His boy._

Karl was ripped out of his daydreams by Sapnaps tired yawn, pulling into a roadside gas station. _He is adorable when he’s sleepy, oh honk._

Sapnap attempted to rub the exhaustion out of his eyes as he spoke “I’mma go get gas and some drinks, then we can get back on the road. I think we’re a few hours away now.” he finished after checking Google Maps on his phone.

“Babe, you look like you’re halfway to the grave,” he deadpanned “let me swap with you. I’ll drive the rest of the way.”

Sapnap's face scrunched up in disapproval “No, nuh-uh. I’ll get us the rest of the way there, you sleep!”

Karl sighed and leaned over to kiss Sapnap on the cheek, hopping out of the car “Please, get some sleep. For me?” he finished, exploiting Sapnap’s one weakness.

He groaned “Fine! But I’m driving the whole way back!”

“Nimrod.” Karl mumbled and facepalmed lightly, watching Sapnap in quiet adoration as he shambled into the gas station. The two completed their respective mundane tasks, Karl filling the gas tank, and Sapnap grabbing a Gatorade and a Monster Energy. _Everything was as it should be,_ Karl thought.

-

The sun was peeking above the horizon and grazing the skyline with her soft light when they finally pulled into Sapnap’s parent’s driveway. His eyes fell upon the glaring For Sale sign, a sticker that simply stated “SOLD” plastered on crudely. His eyes watered a bit as he was reminded of why they had made the laborious trek out in the first place. 

He knew that everything they had, everything they were, transcended this Earth. It wasn’t about material possessions and he really, really thought that he had accepted it. Accepted that things are always changing, and things have to come to a close no matter how much you want to hold on. But _God if it didn’t hurt._ It hurt his heart to know that Sapnap’s treehouse, their treehouse, would be gone in a matter of weeks. The very thing that brought them together would no longer be in their reach. He almost felt like a kid again. Tiny hands reaching out for some semblance of warmth. Of comfort. Luckily for him, his comfort was napping in the seat next to him.

“Hey, Sappy, we’re here.” he cooed softly as he lightly shook his lover awake.

Sapnap muttered under his breath and stretched, clearly disoriented from waking up in a car. “Good morning Sunshine.” he chuckled.

The two basked in the comfortable silence and familiarity of it all, watching the sun rise over the suburban homes. Karl rested his head on Sapnap’s broad shoulder, letting his eyes flutter closed and his messy hair fall over his face.

Once the sun had risen properly, the two hauled themselves out of the truck and greeted Sapnap’s parents in the doorway. They had driven out to say their goodbyes to the house and help out with the moving process. Sapnap’s parents decided that they much preferred a one floor home, as stairs became a bothersome task in old age.

They brought their bags into the home, simply containing clothes, toiletries, and other essentials for cross-country travel. It truly felt surreal to finally be back. Everything was as they had left it, memories of joyous laughter and holding hands oh so innocently flooding back to him upon his return.

It truly was the definition of bittersweet. Karl looked forward to the future, he was most certainly an optimistic person. On the rare occasion when he couldn't pick himself up, he had his other half to give him a reassuring hug and put him back together. So that's why he decided to look on the ever bright side.

These halls are ready to start anew, ready to tell a new story and ready to harbor new memories. He truly hoped that this home would be someone else's sanctuary, their treehouse, someone else's palace.

A sad, yet sweet smile graced his face. Reaching for Sapnap who was sorting objects into a moving box next to him. Karl pulled him into a crushing hug, burying his head in Sapnap's warm chest and lightly clutching his sweatshirt in his small hands. Sapnap immediately reciprocated just as fierce, wrapping his arms tightly around Karl and threading a hand through his messy brown locks.

Sapnap's breath hitched in surprise "Woah! You okay Angel? Not that I'm complaining, but what's up?"

Karl momentarily popped his head out from Sapnap's sturdy chest to reply "Nothin' really in particular, just feeling nostalgic an' I love you." he finished with a dopey grin.

"Wow, and I'm the sappy one." he scoffed playfully before finishing softly "You know I love you more."

When they finally pulled apart, their hands remained entwined as they worked for the remainder of the afternoon.

-

After a hearty, home-made dinner from Sapnap's mom, the two fell into bed in Sapnap's old room. Karl was absolutely out of it from finishing the drive and working all day, so Sapnap helped him brush his teeth and carried him to bed.

They curled up together and dozed into the morning without a care in the world, no, the universe.

**Wednesday June 23, 2027**

Karl awoke to bright rays of sunlight dancing upon his face, he groaned softly and tried to blink the grogginess out of his eyes. Upon attempting to readjust in bed he noticed the strong pair of arms wrapped around his torso, anchoring him in place.

He _almost_ squealed at how adorable Sapnap's snoring was. Somehow it never got old. None of the little things about him got old. Everything somehow held the exciting yet nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach just as if he were experiencing it for the first time over.

Karl decided to take a moment to examine how gorgeous his lover was in the morning. Sunshine reflecting in his ebony hair making him seem ethereal. His eyes shielded by long dark eyelashes, and nose slightly scrunched up from whatever he was dreaming about.

The brunette was content to watch Sapnap doze and muse on what he might be dreaming up. His eyes wandered around the room, observing the artifacts from Sapnap's teenage years as if it were an archaeological dig site. Trophies and medals lined up a small shelf, remaining from his time spent playing football in highschool. 

Karl's heart nearly melted when his gaze fell upon a bulletin board with photos of their whole group. They all looked so young and absolutely thrilled with the freedom of childhood. _God, he missed everyone so damn much._ It had been so long since they'd last all met up, everyone busy with their branching off lives. Karl was quite saddened to admit that he had fallen out of touch completely with a few, but he and Sapnap made a regular appearance at George and Dream's place for dinner every month, along with movie night with Quackity. 

As Karl felt himself succumbing to the sweet lull of sleep once again, Sapnap began to stir as he awoke slowly.

Karl grinned and simply stated "Hey."

Sapnap rolled his eyes "You're such a dork."

"Mhm, but I'm your dork, so who's the real fool here?" He replied playfully.

Sapnap nuzzled his head into Karl's neck "Angel, I'm no fool for loving you, I'm the luckiest bastard in the world."

Karl sighed in content and pressed a lazy kiss to Sapnap's forehead. His nose. His cheeks. And _finally_ his lips.

Sapnap made a sound of approval as their kiss depended passionately, morning breath temporarily disregarded in favor of stolen kisses in the early hours of the day.

Karl crawled slowly into Sapnap's lap, knees on either side of his hips. His hands tracing the other's toned chest softly. Sapnap still insisted on going to the gym.

The brunette's eyes fluttered shut as he melted into their burning kiss, perfectly happy to dissolve into a puddle of melting Karl. Sapnap tasted like hot chocolate and Karl's nose was filled with the fresh scent of pine trees and campfires on a warm summer night.

The sheer adoration and domesticity of the situation had Karl completely soaring in the clouds, unwilling to come down from the high of simply kissing the love of his life. Absolutely nothing compared, even after all these years.

When they finally broke for air, breathing heavily and foreheads touching against each other, Sapnap began to kiss Karl's jaw down to his collarbone. The shorter brunette keened at the touch and fidgeted with his hands until they happened upon something soft underneath the covers.

 _Oh, it's just a stuffed animal, how'd that get here?_ Karl lightly pushed Sapnap off while giggling, ready to taunt the ravenette for whatever relic of his childhood he had discovered.

Upon inspection, _much to Sapnap's confusion,_ Karl had found one of his favorite toys.

The two gasped in shock and excitement "Oh my God! I remember this!" Karl all but shouted.

Sapnap beamed in return and ran a hand through his hair "Oh man, it's Mr. Panda! I totally thought I'd lost this little guy."

Karl giggled and booped the toy panda's nose "You are most certainly coming home with us lil buddy." He spoke to the toy in a childish voice, bouncing with excitement.

Sapnap chuckled heartily "Alright, alright. We can take him home. Now put the panda down, it's about time we took a bath."

Karl gasped in mock offense "What? You think I smell bad?!" He threw his head into his hands dramatically and fake sobbed.

Sapnap snorted "Absolutely not! Never. Ok there was that one time that Wilbur dared you to go dumpster diving but other than that…" he spoke before the two burst out into laughter at the ridiculous memory "I kid, I kid. I just want today to go perfectly.

"Oh yeah? Why is that Big Man?" The brunette asked jokingly as they both climbed out of bed, Karl leaning slightly on Sapnap as he picked out some clothes from their bags.

"It's a surprise" Sapnap finished before ruffling Karl's hair and taking his hand to lead him to the bathroom.

Karl began to run water for their bath as Sapnap went to the linen closet to grab towels. He analyzed himself in the mirror, running his fingers over his bruised lips and flushed cheeks. He felt like a teenager again, getting riled up by a few kisses.

Sapnap returned triumphantly, waving a bottle of something in the air. Upon squinting he realized the bottle was for making bubble baths.

Karl smiled softly "You remembered."

Sapnap grinned and poured some into the running water "Of course, anything for you my prince." He finished with an exaggerated bow and a dramatic flourish.

When the water was finally ready they climbed in, sore muscles soothed by the hot, bubbly water. Karl situated himself in between Sapnap's legs and played around with the bubbles, enjoying the soothing feeling of the taller working shampoo into his scalp. He hummed a quiet tune, enjoying the pleasant warmth surrounding him.

Karl turned in the bath, scooping up a handful of bubbles and placing it atop Sapnap's head like a strange sort of hat. They both giggled and Sapnap attempted to smear bubbles on Karl's face like a moustache as revenge.

When the water started to lose its warmth, Karl removed the plug and Sapnap grabbed their towels. Sapnap wrapped Karl up in the softer towel and gave him a soft peck on the lips as a silent thanks.

-

The morning slowly fell into afternoon as the small group worked on sorting possessions into boxes to keep, to donate, and to throw out. It was long and tiring work, not ideal for a vacation but the young couple were more than happy to help.

When Sapnap's mother offered to make dinner for the boys the ravenette politely declined, simply stating that the two had already made plans.

Karl gave him a look of confusion as he tilted his head, apparently he wasn't privy to these plans. Sapnap shot back a look that pleaded _trust me._ And so Karl did, he would follow that boy to the ends of the Earth and beyond.

Sapnap lightly grabbed Karl by the arm and dragged him out of the living room and towards the sliding glass door leading to the backyard. Whenever Karl tried to ask questions he would softly shush him and tell him to wait, to trust him. They put on their shoes and exited the quaint home, making sure to shut the door behind them so that the air conditioning wouldn’t escape.

Karl felt an overwhelming feeling of comfort wash over him at the sight of the incredibly familiar scene. The sun setting in the sky caused a warm blanket of dusk over the treeline and the surrounding homes, painting their treehouse in gold. The treehouse was where it had always been, waiting all those years. Waiting for them to come home.

As the two walked towards the ladder he took in his surroundings, marvelling at the familiarity and the warmth of the scene. Almost getting sidetracked by the fireflies lightly drifting in the wind. It reminded him so much of the day they first met, he almost started tearing up.

For what would probably be the last time, they mounted the slightly unstable rickety ladder up into the wooden fortress. He touched the walls with his fingers, almost unwilling to believe that they were back. He wondered how many hours were spent here, safe between these walls. It must have been a lifetime. _A lifetime spent with you just isn’t enough. We’re more than that. A thousand lifetimes still isn’t enough time with you._

Karl finally looked down, his eyes widened and his heart clenched at the romantic sight. Sapnap had set up a picnic for them, using the old blankets from their childhood. The very same ones that they used to make forts in and play make believe. His face broke out into a wide smile, cheeks flushing in the twilight.

“Oh my God, this is so sweet Sap! You really didn’t have to do this!” he gushed.

Sapnap smiled softly while sitting down at one end of the blanket “I did, you deserve it. I wanted our last night here to be perfect, this glorified box means so much to me. It brought us together and its only fitting that our last moment here be perfect.”

Karl sat down on the opposite side, smiling at him shyly “This is- This is amazing. I love it. Love you.”

His heart was soaring as they ate, he wouldn’t trade the world for this moment. Nothing could compare, nothing ever would. Sapnaps burning gaze on him made him feel like the only star left shining in the sky. He felt like a broken record but this was genuinely everything he could have asked for and more.

When they were finally finished the moon was rising slowly in the sky, darkness enveloping the yard. Sapnap pushed aside the dishes and the blanket, scooching towards Karl in the low light. He brushed some of the hair out of his eyes, leaning in close and whispering into his ear.

“Hey baby, stand up for me wouldya?” he croaked, voice raspy with emotions unspoken.

He nodded wordlessly and stood up, head almost hitting the ceiling in his haste. Sapnap stood up with him, having to bend his head slightly in the enclosed space. Their breaths mingled for a moment, eyes locking together intensely.

Karl’s brain practically malfunctioned as Sapnap got down on one knee. His heart stuttered and everything seemingly went silent. No longer could he hear the sounds of the television from the next door neighbor or the loud cicadas chirping throughout the midsummer evening. It was like the universe caved at their will, watching in silent anticipation. He covered his mouth with his hands, _is this really happening?_

Sapnap pulled a small box out of his pocket, and when he began to speak his voice was thick and laced with emotion “Karl, angel, you have changed my life so much. You mean so, so much to me. You’re my sun, my moon, and every single star in between. Wherever you go, I’ll follow. I’m yours.”

Tears of pure joy were streaming down his cheeks at this point, yet Sapnap continued his speech “These past years have been the highlight of my life, so, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” he finished with the question making Karl’s heart explode.

He replied immediately, jumping in with absolutely no hesitation “Yes, a million times yes. I want nothing more.”

If someone had told him that a jar of fireflies and a silly dream would lead him here all these years down the road he would have laughed it off. But now that he was here, he couldn’t imagine anything else. For a while in Karl’s life the future had seemed bleak, he drifted with no purpose. Everything had really fallen into place, and it was all thanks to Sapnap and his treehouse.

Sapnap opened the small box, slipping the ring effortlessly onto his slender finger. It fit perfectly into place, just as everything seemed to for the pair. Karl giggled and pulled Sapnap to his feet by the hand.

“May I have this dance?” he asked softly.

Sapnap snorted and rolled his eyes “Of course.”

He interlocked their hands and draped one of his arms around Sapnap’s neck. He felt Sapnap’s strong arm wrap around his midsection and they began to sway. He rested his head in the crook of Sapnap’s neck, listening to the steady beat of his heart. The warmth that emanated from his lover was captivating in a way that he knew only Sapnap could do for him.

Taking a moment to reflect, all of his memories inside the treehouse seemingly flashed before his eyes. Everything seemed so long ago, and he supposed it was. He thought that time should have scared him more, and trust him, it does. But thinking back on how he’d spent his years, he felt nothing but fondness. If given the chance to relive them all over again, Karl would change absolutely nothing. No matter the hardships, the mistakes, he knew that the growth was worth it. Everything just to get here was worth it.

His eyes trailed the walls, falling upon the carving of their initials. _19 years ago, Jesus._ His line of sight finally fell upon the stars plastered to the ceiling and he couldn’t help but let out a genuine laugh at the situation.

“What's so funny?” Sapnap inquired gingerly.

Karl looked up, meeting his eyes “You remember your promise to me? When we were 17.”

“Of course.” he replied, interest mounting.

“I remember you told me that we’d be slow dancing among the stars one day. Well here we are,” he motioned around the room “it was here all along. We did it, we made it.”

Sapnap smiled “Yeah, you’re right. Maybe it's a sign, y’know? It's not about what's around us or where we are. As long as we’re together we’ll make the stars shine. _You and I, we make the stars shine._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, once again I have returned. For anyone who was waiting for this update, sorry for the long wait. I struggle with motivation issues and I’ve been really stressed as of late. I also wanted to make sure that this chapter lives up to my own standards of writing and that it wouldn’t be rushed out and unpolished. I did my best to make an epilogue for what was originally a oneshot, my apologies if the themes or writing style changed too much as I wrote this a month later.
> 
> Anyone who's interested in updates on my other fic; I’m sorry, it’ll probably be a while. Like I said I’ve been pretty busy and haven’t had much time to work on writing. I’m not sure people will even be into Karlnap anymore by the time I finish it. I just want to make sure that I’ve finished every chapter before I start publishing them so that if I decide to take a break or that I won’t be finishing it, I won’t leave anyone fully hanging. Thanks so much for the support!! :]  
> \- Viv <3

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of the song Treehouse by Alex G and Emily Yacina. If you haven’t heard it already I would recommend that you listen to it! You can find it in various YouTube uploads such as this one  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNNpUTeLfec&list=LL&index=3  
> I also took some inspiration from The Moon Song by beabadoobee and Oscar Lang, which you can find on spotify.
> 
> If you happen to recognize my username from comments on other Karlnap fics or from my own, hello! I’m still working on my slow burn fic that I announced I’m writing in chapter two of Snowflakes in Your Hair. I’ve been very busy with school but now that I’m off for winter break I’m expecting to finish it soon, thanks for your patience!
> 
> If you’re able, kudos and/or comments are appreciated. I’m still establishing my creative writing style so I appreciate feedback. If you'd like to contact me you can ask for my socials in the comments.  
> \- Viv <3


End file.
